The primary object of the present invention is to show that the space war concept for intercepting incoming nuclear warheads is nothing more than a dream of fools, for the most technically sophisticated method in ABM technology can be completely nullified by a totally mundane warhead as exemplified by the present patent application.
Another object of the present invention is to show that ABM technology is no match for Counter ABM technology in terms of the technological disparity as well as imbalance in financial burden therebetween.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a decoy deploying ballistic warhead technology that can be incorporated into conventional ballistic warheads with an additional expense of only a few thousand dollars and yet will render a multibillion dollar ABM system completely useless.
These and other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description thereof proceeds.